The purpose of this project is to develop animal models of parkinsonism, Huntington's disease, and drug-induced dyskinesias. These models are then used in behavioral, neuropharmacological and neurochemical studies to provide information on basic biochemical and neuroanatomical mechanisms involved in these diseases and to provide appropriate subjects for experimental testing of novel pharmacotherapies. Behavioral methods of measuring motor dysfunction are developed and applied in order to provide quantitative indices of effect. Correlative neurochemical studies are done to understand the nature of chemical lesions and the mechanisms of action of drugs in these animal models. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Silbergeld, E.K. and Pfeiffer, R.F.: Differential effects of 3 dopamine agonists: apomorphine, bromocriptine and lergotrile. J. Neurochem. 28: 1323-1326, 1977.